THE WEDDING-A UNION AND REUNION
by Bint-e-Abid
Summary: HUMMM... WELL ITS ABOUT DUO AND FAMILY... CHECK INSIDE TO KNOW MORE
1. Chapter 1

a house beautifully decorated like a bride with roses , garlands, other flowers and decorative items. so many people are gathered around the house and are enjoying the movements of cherish. all the guests belong to different occupations doctors, engineers, businessmen engineers etc but the most prominent is of officers ... yes officers because all are gathered therefor the wedding of our beloved duo abhijeet and daya...

it is a day of great pleasure and happiness for cid mumbai as their most talented and efficent officers are going to be married. Acp sir is quiet happily receiving guests who are coming . Sachin and Vineet are looking the arrangements. Freddy and Vivek are looking after the food items, where as Pankaj and Nikhil are on music system...Kavin and Mayur are checking the security, Duhsyant and others are busy in looking after the guests and are giving time to themwith our great foresic expert none other then Salunkhe sir,,,,, but ye kia...aj ki dono khas alkhas hastiyan( our duo the most important persons) nazar nai aa rahi ... kahan hain dopno dulhy raja... ye lo ab to larkian b nazar aa gain hain... g han wo dulhanoon... matlab Tarika or Shreya ko tyar kar rahi hain.. par dulhy...AIK MINUTE...,,,ye awazain... arry ye to opper k kamry sy aa rahi hain.. tahro.. ye awaz to.. khair chalo daikhty hain

IN THE ROOM:

voice: arry Rajat... kia kar rahy ho... choro m khud kar loon ga...huh..

Rajat: par sir... m hlp kar deta hu na,,,

another voice: arry Rajat... chor do ussy or um khud tayar ho jao... wo kah jo raha hy k kar ly ga...tum mari help kar do...

Rajat: ok sir... and he went towards the 2nd person...

1st: to tyar h gaya hy na... or mari fkar hi nai saab ko ... or ye Rajat .. isko b dakho... or wo mahasy... pta b hy k uss ki help chahye mjy phir b...

2nd man:arry daya... oncha bol... na barbra kun raha hy...:

Daya:Abhi... tum chup karo...madadnai karni to phir bat b na karo...

Abhi:( coming near to him after finishing his own and sending Rajat to change his dress) to Daya sahab ko mari madas chahye .. to bol na...drama kun kar rahy ho...

( while adjusting his sherwani and hen taking his turban from table)

Daya: tmhain pta hy phir b main bulaon tmhain.. tum khud nai aa skty ...

Abhi: toi abto aya hun na.. or mjy pta tha issi liye to aya hun...

Daya: acha ab jaldi karo...(irritating)

Abhi: (setting daya's turban)kju lagra hy tmhain Shreya ko dakhny ki ziada hi jaldi hy...

Daya: kun tmhain nai jaldi Tarika ko dakhny ki...

Abhi: haan wo to hy(murmurin g) wo ku nai ho gi...

meanwhile Rajat came out of washroom after changing his dress and saw them still fidgeting with each otherand busy in their nok jhonk so while smiling he said...

Rajat: sir app dono abhi tak tyar nai hoay...

Abhi: bass Rajat.. ye Daya ki dressing ko final touch dena hy.. tum tyar ho kia...

Rajat: g bilkul sir...

both dup looked at him and found him completely ready in black embroided kurtaa nd matching khussa... he is looking awsome in this attire...

Abhi: wah bhai Rajat... excellent.. ye kurta tum py boht suit kar raha hy...kun Daya...

Daya: han Abhi... or dakhna aj koi na koi to flat ho jaye gi Rajat k peechay...

Rajat: (confusingly) f;lat sir.. matlab..

Abhi:ary Rajat...Daya tumhari tang khench raha hy .. uss ka matlab hy k aj koi b larki tmhari diwani ho jai gi...kun Daya...

Daya; han bhai .. is m galat kia hy... tum lag hi itny dashing rahy ho...'

Rajat: ( shyly)sir app dono b na..chorain iss bat ko ..app log tyar ho jain m jab tak neechay dakh k ata hun...

Daya: ( again mischeviously) or larkion ko diwana bna k ata hun...

Rajat: sir ( making face)and went out

Abhi and Daya laughed loudly on hisreaction.. that the whole room filled with their laughter...

MEAEHILE IN GIRLS ROOM:

Shreya nd Tarika are getting ready and all others are teasing them along with helping them in getting ready

Purvi:( to Tasha)Tasha tumhain nai lag raha k yahan py mojod kuch ;ogon ko dakh kar kuch dosry log hosh ganwa dain gy...

Tasha:haan Purvi .. tum theek kah rahi ho.. lagta to mjy b aisa he hy.. kun Kajal...

Kajal: ( setting her earring)hanTasha... aj to hm ary seniors gaye kaam sy...

and all girls giggle on this...where as Tarika and Shreya blush to their core...

Ishita:Purvi ma'am... Tarika ma'am or Shreya ma'am ko to dakhin ... kaisy gulal ho rahi hain dono...

Divya:han Isho...to thk kah rahi hy itna sharma rahi hain jaisy Abhijet sir or Daya sir samny hain

all girls again brustinto alughter... where as Manisha bhabhi... who have just entered into room said

Manisha:kia larkio .. kun tang kar rahi ho in dono ko.. pahly hi tamatar ki tarah laal ho chuki hain..pta nai un dono ko dakh k in ka kia haal ho ga

Tarika/Shreya:Manisha bhabhi.. app b...(in shocked state)

Manisha: arry bhai .. m kun nai... kia chairny ka haq sirf Abhijeet bhaiya or Daya bhai saab ka hi hy.. kun larkio...

( i m writing t/s for tarika and shreya where they both came together)

T/S:k bhabhi...and all girls giggle

Manisha:wasy T/S .. tum dono bht lucky ho .. var to bht handsome chunny hai n .. m abhi dakh k aa rahi hun.. qasam sy dono toofan lag rahy hain...dashing or handsome bilkul shahzadoon ki tarah...kahi koi or fida na ho jaye ..khayal rakhna...  
>on this both gave a shy smile<p>

Purvi:Manisha bhabhi...agr wo dono itny kamal lag rahy hain to to hmari larkian b kam nai hain..bas dakhti jain..

..T/S just put their head down in shyness and embarrassment...

Manisha:haa bhai...ye baat to hyand again fits of laughter spread across the room

Manisha:acha bhai ye hansi mazak to hota hi rahy ga...m to ye dakhny ai thi k tum log tyar hoay ya nai...thori dair m rasmain shor hojain gi

( P/T 4 purvi and tasha)

P/T:haan bhabhi .. hum lo to tyar hain .. bas in doo k make upko akhri touch dena hy(pointing T/S)

Manisha: Kajal... tum log

Kajal:g bhabhi.. hum b aty hain Ishita/Divya.. tum log tyar ho na...

both: g ma'am

Kajal: to bas phir ready raho ajj k maha plan k liye...( and saw other girla with a smirk )

both T/S ses all six of them in astonishment as they have no idea abt what they are talking...

Tarika: maha plan...ye kia hy...

T/S looked them with questioning eyes so

Purvi: wo kia hy nak ajj tum dono ki shadi hy

Shreya: haan to...

Tasha: to hum ny plan bnyay hy k ..

Tarika: k

Kjal: ( helping )k hum k hum chahi dulhan ki bahnain hun ya dulha ki (lookin at T/P)lakin hum salain to sbhi hain...

Tarika: han to ho na,...

Ishita: to plan ye hy ma'am k kun na app k dono husband's ( Divya pinches her) ohhh.. Divi...han to app k would b husband's ko gi bhar k tang kia jaye,,,,

Manisha: or un ki pockets khali karwain jain...

Divya:ta k un ko b to pta chaly k app logon ko ly jana itna b asan nai hy...

and all tha girls brust into laughter including Tarika and Shreya both but then all heard a voice" KYA"?/

as it escaped from both Taika and Shreya's mouth...

Tarika:kia app log un dpono k sath ye karny wali ho?

Purvi: g bilkul ( innocently)

Shreya(seeing Tarika and then to others) or u bycharun ki jaibain khali karwany lagi ho?

Tasha: kun? tum dono ko koi aitraz hy...?/?

T/S: (nodding their head in no) nai...( and then) hay hmary bychary masoom sy pati...

Ishita: wo b hony waly

T/S: NODDED IN YES

all got confused firsta asboth T/S are laughing but then after getting meaning all brust into laughter again


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: TAHNLK U GUYS FOR LIKING THIS ONE TOO... BUT I M MUCH DISHEARTED WITH NUMBERS OF REVIEWS... KHAIR.. TO WHOM MY MESSAGE WHO WANT MY OTHER STORIES... PLZ WAIT GUYS... I'LL SURELY UPDATE BIOTH BUT NEED TIME... SO PLZ/NOW HERE WE GO...

IN THE HALL:

Acpsir is still at reception, and others are also working...

Rajat came down but in his way he got astonished to see Purvias she is looking stuning in green lehnga and in that style...but came back in reality with the touch of Vineet..

Vineet: kia hoa Rajat sir...

Rajat: wo Purvi...

Vineet: Purvi.. kaha hy Purvi sir...

Rajat( while snapping out )ohhh... kia kah rahy thy tum Vineet...

Vineet: kiuch na app purvi k bary m kuch kah rahy thy na...

Rajat: m kah raha tha...(thinking) acha khair...kam ksaha tak pohncha...

Vineet: sir kaam to ho gaya hy takreeban...waisy sir ye Abhijeet sir or Daya sir kahan hain...

Rajat: wo dono tyar ho rahy hain...

Vineet: wisy sir aik bat pochoon app sy...

Rajat: haan bolo

Vineet:sir app boht handsome lag rahy hain... kisi ko girany ka irada hy kia...

Rajat: haan( unintentionally) wo to hy...( but after realizing what he said) kia kahs tu ny...( getting point) theo m btata hum tmhain...

annd he started chasing Vneet who after trigging Rajat with a mischevious " oh hoo" look flew away...

while running they came down when Vineet seeing ACP signalled Rajat to stop, who instantly stopped with vpiceof ACP sir...

Acp:( along with Salunkhe) Rajat...

Rajat immediately stooped in his feet...

Acp: ye tum dono kahan bhag rahy ho...

Rajat: wo sir... kuch nai...

Acp: OK... acha .. waisy wo dono kahan hain...

Rajat: sir wo bas Daya sir ki pagdi ko final touch dy rahy thy... aty hi hungy...

Salunkhe: haan bhai... akhir ko khas log hain...late to karai gy hi...KUN Sachin..( till then team gathered around ACP, SALUNKHE AND RAJAT, VINEET)

Sachin: han sir ajj to ye un dono ka haq hy..

Kavin: or kia sir.. roz to sab sy pahly pohnch jaty hain kun dushu...

Dushyant: han Kavi... bilkul thk kaha tu ny...

Freddy( looking upstairs)sir.. lain jin ki bat karrahy hainwo aa gaye...

all looked towards stairs where duo are standing at top, looking dashing and handsome in their killer attires...as both are dressed up in sherwani and pagdi of same style but little different in colors...DAYA is wearing sherwani of light grey colour with matching pagdi and khussa having heavy embroidery and pearl work .. where as ABHIJEET is wearing sherwani of silver grey with matching pagdi and khussa having same emboidery and pearl work as daya's drapery have... the broaches on their turbans have feathers in them and they are wearing mala( pearl's necklace for men like prince) in their necks which are gifed from their sisters.. TASHA AND PURVI...

they are realy looking like SHAHZADY in their looks...Rajat and Dushyant immediately went towards stairs to accompany them where as other stand heir to welcome them.. both duo descended down having a merry smile on their faces and the eyes of guest present around them especially the girls...they r enjoying the whispers of the girls as

WHISPERS_:arry wo dakho du;lhy aa gaye...2nd:ary wah ye to dulhy nai balky RAJKUMAR lag rahy hain...3rd:arry han itny handsome... another: ary tarika kiti lucky hy itna handsome dulha...or dosry ko dakho...wo koi kam thori a hy... hy uski smile ...another one:ary Abhijeet sir ki ankhain to dakho... kitni kamal hain... some other:or Daya sir un ki body or style...and so on.._

Daya nad Abhi looked each other and passed aprecious smile , Rajat seeing them

Rajat: kia hoa sir...

Daya: kuch nai Rajat.. bas wo comments...

Dushyant:arry sir abhi to start hoay hai...

Abhi: abhi .. kia matlb...

Rajat: sir abhi to apni larkion ka daknha baki hy...

duo get confused, but after getting meaning both glared Rajat nad Dushu...who r smiling broadly...

Duo: Rajat...

Rajat( innocently):g sir...

and duo started smiling seeing his innocence and so they came down...

Acp and Salunkhe with rest of team( boys) welcomed them...Acp hugged his both sons and kissed them o their foreheads

Acp:boht piyary lag rahy dono... kisi ki nazar na lgy...

Salunke: ( coming forward) or bhi shahzado...handsome dikh rahy ho...( both duo smiled shyly and) D

Duo:sir ap b na...

Salunkhe:

arry m ny kia kia hy sirf tareef hi to ki hy...

Abhi( naughtily): kia bat hy sir.. aj ap ii mehrbani kuch zada naui...

Freddy( instantly:arry sir app in ki ladlionn ko ly ja rahy hain phir b poch rahy hain...all brust into laughters...

Acp sir stopping their nokjhonk said: Freddy/salunkhe bad m khinchai kar lena .. abhi chalo.. pandit ji bula rahy hai( to duo) tum dono ghoron py baith jao( pointing towards horses to which Mayur and Karan are holding in door step)

Abhi: par sir ghory...matlab...

Acp: kun Abhi... koi aitraz...

Daya: ( looking the horses) ni sir par ye...

Acp: arry ab m apny shahzadun ko paidal to mandap tak nai ly jaon ga na...( as mandap is made in the lawn of duo mansion ande is a little far from the building)

on the door Tasha and Purvi are standing with Manisha and Vivek as Vivek has texted Tasha about them...so Manisha is standing there in wait of duo andVivek is holding adish having two swords in it.

duo stopped near them as Manisha stopped them there

Abhi: bhabhi kia bat hy...

Manisha: kuch nai bhaiya bas ap ko talwar bandhni hy..

Daya: taslwar bandhnui hy matlab

Manisha: matlab talwar bandhni hy...

AbhiL aik inute... aik minute... matlab ap log hamain sach k shahzady bay waly hain... ( astonishly)

Vivek: to kia sir ap log shahzady nai hain.. cid Mumbai k...

Daya: lo g... ab hum senior inspectors sy rajkumar ban gaye...( laughing)

Manisha: g bilkul...

freddy:arry sir ab to ap ko neig b dena hy...

Abhi: ainn...

all smiled n this while Manisha...

Manisha: ferrdy( mocking anger then to duo)

bhiya.. ye to bhabhi ka ashiwad hy.. gift hy app dono k liye...smjy...

Duo: smj gaye...

Manisha: to ab bandhy dain.. and she tied swords to both...

Kavin: sir ab app log compete prince ba gaye...

Vineet" sirf shadi k liy nai balky Dr. Tarika or Shreya k khawabun k b...duo smiled shyly while other smiled seeing them/

after itVivek took some pics and then Duo ride on horsesand reached in mandapafter duo got settled pandit ji started reading the surmon. nearly after ten minutes, he asked to cal the brides too so Tasha, Purvi,, with other girls went to bring them...

here in mandap , duo are waiting for their brides impatiently, their intezar could b seen on their faces...suddenly all the boys except Rajat, Sachin, and Freddy went away from there ,duo questione Freddy abt them , who ask them to wait for a while...

after a while Duo saw two palenkeens coming there hold by all CID cops except them and CID girls are accompanying them... the stopp[ed them near mandap,and Rajat/ Sachin went towards them .. the curtains of Palenkeens are raised by Kajal and Manisha and the boys forwarded their hands for their sisters...both brides came out from them holding their bro's hand and looking awsomly beautiful... duo's eyes are on them , they are attracting peoples eyes like magnets, all persons are just wondering about their beauty and praising them along with the praise for their would b husbands,,,,,,duo are also looking them like statues as they are the creature of other world, Tarika is wearing fresh red lehnga with bottle green border and heavy silver embroidery where as Shreya is wearing deep red lehnga with blue border having pearl work on it...they both r wearing heavy jewellery including pearl sets gifted by their would b's...both r covering their head with net veils of same colors as their dress have...

Rajat and Sachin after holding their hands made their way upstairs where duo r waiting for them standing at the edge...after reaching both handed their hands to duo and the couples went to take their place holding each others hand and smiling...both couples sat down and pandit ji again started their surmon...

at the same time Acp sir with Dcp turn back towrads the gate as the are told about the arrival of MANTRI JI...this minister is one of good ministers nd is one of Acp's friend...came here on duo's wedding on Acp's invitation...

both the couples stand up for his welcome but he asked pandit ji to continue as he will greet them afterwards. Acp and Salunkhe came back with mantri ji,dcp and DIG towards the mundap, and pandit ji asked the couples to exchange the garlands...while exchanging garlands, Rajat and Sachin pick up their sisters with help of Kavin and Dushyant so duo can't exchangegarkads but as our duo r duo they at least do it...after that on the rime of pheras Ishita and Divya tied knots of both couplesand then they completed circlues holding each others hand and ensuring each other about the oaths. finally both put mangulsutra to their brides and applied vermilion on their foreheads and pandit ji declared them as husband and wife...

after this both couples came down to take blessings from , DIG and mantri ji hugged them and blessed too. then they turned towards their FATHER, Acp sir who after giving them hugged them and embraced them in his strong fatherly hug...with a lot of happiness and them tightened his grip over them .. ...then they moved towards Salukhe sir who also give them blessing and hugged the both girls lovingly... duo are meeting with boys... Abhi became naughty at the moment as tarika and shrya are weeping so to change it...

Abhi:(to salunkhe while with fake coughing ) ahm ahm...tu Salunkhe saab ab to ap mjy Tarika sy mi;ny sy ai rok pain gy... kun k finally ab m Tarika ji ka pati hun...

: kun barkhurdar...pati ho to kia hoa... bat to wo meri hi hy na...baap hun uss ka... or agar tum ny mari bati ko tang kia na phir m tmhain btaon ga...

Abhi: ye achi rahi... arry m ny pahly kabhi tang kia hy... tarika ko jo ab karun ga... kun Tarika/ Data:

tarika smiled while

Daya: haan bilkul sir...Abhijeet to Tarika ko bilkul tang nai karta...

Salunkhe( to daya)... ussy choro.. apni btao...tum to abhi ko b tang krty ho...lakin mari bati ko tang mat karna...

Daya: m or yang,.. wo b BOSS ko.. kia Slukhe saab...boss sy hi poch latry hain kun Abhi m tmhain karta hun...

Abhi nai mary bhai...

listening this all brust out in laughters...

A/N: guysss. this story is based on the days of their marriage only from sagai to reception...so read it according to that... and readers plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review.. yar ap og review nai karty to likhny ka man b nai karta... plzzz review and

KRITTIKA: Lo g likh dya ap k liye... ab khush waisy thora sa...

ANJANNA: have this...

KKK:this is for u...

and all others to plz review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: guys lain g thrd one...

After all , the ceremony of rukhsati took place as the wedding was held in duo's house so the brides have only to walk towards the house building from the the couples reaches there, Tasha and Purvi as being sisters of Duo reached there prior to them and stopped them there. first they did aarthi of both the couples, them after doing the house entering rasm they both demanded their neig from, duo who went startled on their such demand...Tasha and Purvi stopping Duo...

T/P:bhai rukain...

Duo: arry kun...

T/P: pahly hmain neig dai phir ander jaa app...

Daya( startled): arry ye neig kia bala hoti hy...

Freddy: sir.. ye wo bala hoti hyjo na di jaye to bahnain peecha nai chorti or baaz dafa to under ghar m jany hi nai datin...

Abhi: kia dena lazmi hy...

P/T: haan bhai...warna soch lain...

Rajat: (to duo) sir dy dain.. warna phir in k rony wali shaklain kon bardasht kary ga,,,,,

T/P: Rajat sir...

Rajat: (shockingly) haan...

both the girls stomped their feet and turned to go when Duo stopped them...

Abhi: arry ry ry...mari bahnain naraz ho k kahan ja rahi hain...aissy to nai chaly ga...

Daya: haan abhi thk kah raha hy... apnaneig to lati jao...

T/P:to dijye( forwarding their hands)

Daya: bhai.. tmhain to pta hy k ye department BOSS k pass hy to us sy lo na...

T/P: un sy to lain gy.,, pahly app to dain...

Daya:main... arry mary pas paisy nai hy na,,, mari tarf sy b BOSS hi dy ga.. hain na ABHI...

Abhi: han ha bhai sahab...kharch jo karnahy to zahir hy main hi karun ga...( irritatingly)

all smiled seeing Abhi's expression... after entering into house, some more rasms are done by the girls and all enjoyed that very much...then on lunch time , they all again went into lawn where the caterers have served food... in this all , a person is trying to find some moment but he didn't found it... they all went towards tables which are specified for them...suddenly Abhi's phone rang... after picking the phone , he went aside from there to talk and returned back after some moments...

Daya: boss kia ka phone tha...

Abhi: khabri ka...

Daya: yar aj b...

Abhi: ( smilingly) kia karain kam hi aisa hy,,, and he started moving again...

Tarika: Abhi... ap kahan ja rahy ho...all looked towards him who is leaving

Abhi: bHr ja rah hun Tarika.. ata hun thorui dair m...

Daya: phir b boss... btao to sahi kahan ja rhy ho...

Abhi: yar khabri ny bulaya hy.. ussi sy milny ja raha hun...

Daya: koi important kam hy kis.. or khabri wo yahan...

Abhi: han yaar.. qareb m hi hy...

Daya: to phir m b chalta hun sath m...

Abhi: nai daya .. tum yahi ruko ..m bas ata hun abhi...

Daya: nai BOSS tum akily nai jao gy bilkul b...

Rajat: sir m chalta hun .. ap k sath

Tarika:ye thk hy... ( turning to Abhi) Abhi Rajat ap k sath jaye ga...

Abhi:par Tarika ..m chala jaon ga yar...

Daya: Nai boss tum akily nai jao gy...Rajat tmhary sath jaye ga...and that's final...

Acp( interrupting them) : Abhijeet.. Daya.. thk kah raha hy Rajat( and he pointed him something)

Rajat after seeing the ishara nodded his head...

Abhi: ok sir,, m nai jaon ga...akily.. ab khush...

both (D/T): hummmm

Rajat: chalain sir...

Abhi:( nodding) han chalo...and

they both went...

Salunkhe who has came out room inside..

ary ye Abhijeet or Rajat khan gaye

Acp: wo Abhi k khabri say milny .. call aya tha usy...Salunkhe nodded and continued

Outside(a little far from house)

Rajat and Abhi reach at place where Abhi's khabri is waiting for them... seeing both he pointed Abhi abt Rajat and Abhi asked that he will ask but khabri first gave him 2 presents for duo...Abhi handed them to Rajat who went back to place them in car...mean time khabri told Abhi something which make Abhi still...khabri shaked him and asked that he is going so Abhi too returned to car where Rajat is waiting...

Rajat: sir kia kaha khabri y...

Abhi( composing himself): kuch ai bas wo kuch baat thi.. zada important nai hy...

Rajat: sir app sure hain.. sub thk hy na...

Abhi:( smiling) han Rajat.. sab thk hy...and they both went back

INSIDE DUO'S HOUSE:

Nikhil and Sachin are teasing Daya, while girls are busy with both brides...Abhi came with Rajat and said...

Abhi: bhai kia ho raha hy...

Daya: aary tum aa gaye...kia kaha khabri ny...

Abhi:kuch khass nai .. wo uss gang ki info thi .. or wo b purani...khair uss ny tm dono k liye gift bhaja hy...

Daya( astonishingly):gift...

Rajat: haan sir abhi laya...and he went out...

Abhi : arr Daya .. m kuch kha k ata hun.. bhook lag rahi hy..

Kavin: chalia sir m sath chalta hu ap k...

Abhi: haa waisy b tum sy bat karni hy mjy...

and both went to table...

Abhi while sitting on table with Kavin, he says

Abhi: kavin...

Kavin: kahiye sir ap ko mj sy kuch kahna tha...

Abhi: haan.. wo security ka pocha tha.. pahly baat nai ho pai tum sy...wo mantri g ki waja sy...

Kavin:sir ap security ki tarf sy byfikmar rahin...mny cross check kia hy .. or waisy b mantri ji k sath un k guards hain...

Abhi: hum...and then in casual talks, they finished the lunch as Rajat has also came there after handling Daya's gift to him ...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acp and other seniors are talking with mantri ji and all the officers are gathered around duo and the brides...they are not far from them...

Acp: sir ap aye .. boht acha laga...

Mantri: arry bhai Mumbai k itny honhar officerski shadi ho or mjy bulaya jaye or m na aon.. ye to ziadti hy( while looking duo)

Dig: sir ye to ap ny thk kaha...ye dono boht hi qabil hain or in ki wives b...aik jaisy hi hain apni zimadarIuoN k bary m...

Dcp: *( annoying )or itny hi shaitan b...duo dropped their heads in embarresment as they are hearing all and smiled...

Mantri: pradyuman...and then their talk turned its direction in other way...

Daya: boss kia dakh rahy ho.. as Abhi is seeing here and there instead of looking them or can say Tarika...

Abhi: kuch ai..

Daya: par Tarika to samny hi hy..

Abhi: han wo to hy hi...( still searching something)

Daya": boss wasy dcp ka chahra dekha tha.. kiakamal k expression thy na...

Abhi:haan.

Daya: boss kia han han laga rakhi hy tum ny...m bat kar raha hun tum sy...

Abhi( still not looking) han m sun raha hun na... to bat kar...

Daya( irritatingly):kia bat karu tum sy boss... tum tp pta nia kia dhond rahy ho...

abhi: ( sensing something so looked in front and at last see the thing for which he is searching).Daya.. mantri ji...

Daya: kia hoa mantri ji ko...

Abhi: daya mantri ji ko khatra hy...

Daya: khatra.. kaisa khatra... boss..

Abhi: Daya.. mantri ji ko jaan k khatra hy .. we have to protect him...

Daya: ohh...

Abhi: DAya tum aia karo Tarika or Shreya ko wahan sy hatao.. or Salunkhe sir ko Dcp sir ko b... m jab tak Acp sir koi inform karta hun.. or Mntri ji or DIG sir ko cover deta hun...

Daya: thk hy boss... hum baki sab ko b bta daty hain..

Abhi: humm and both went in two different directions to do here work...

Daya is going to tell Salunkhe and Dcp about the matter when firing started at once.. he ditched the bullets and pushed Dcp and Salunkhe, Tariaka / Shreya back and after grabbing the gun , started counter fire...

Abhi on the other hand told Acp bout all the scenario and then asked him to take mantri ji ad Dig with him... he has also alerted others who met him...when he was doing this , a sudden feeling came to hit him ad he looked towards Daya who is firing back and trying to protect others...he saw a person aiming at Daya so he yelled at top of his voice...

Abhi: Daya bacho...Daya listenig this tried to ditch the bullet but it hits Daya's arm ,making him bend down in shear pain...Abhi seeing Daya safe to a level again concentrated on the persons who r firig continuously.. they r none other then guards of mantri ji himself as only they are allowed to take weapon inside ...as all the guests are going panic and perplexed with this continuous firing so CID team is also trying to control and sooth them...they r tackling the firing with extreme care so o one gets hurt by that...in this all Abhi saw a guard aiming the point where Acp with Dig Nd Mantri ji are standing and trying to protect them... he at once jumped to push them back...

the VOICE OF A GUNSHOT...HE PUSHED THEM ... A THUD SOUND AND EVERY THING GET STILL AS THE TIME HAS STOPPED ...-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/: SO GUYS .. THE THIRD CHAP.. A LITTLE ABRUPT ONE AND PTA NAI KIA?.. MANAGE WITH IT.. AKHIR HOA KIA... LAST M... JANNANA HY TO REVIEW ME .. APP LOG REVIW Ni karty to GUSSA ATA HY PHIR... KKK THK KARTI HY LIMIT DY DATI HY... BUT U R DISAPPOINTING ALL THE WRITERS... SO ANY BODY WHO READ THIS PL ZREVIEW .. ALL U THINK ABT IT.. IS ACCEPTED.. SO PLZ REVIEW AND MY REVIEWERS THAKS ALOT FOR SUPPORTING ME BY REVIEWING THIS...

KRITTIKA: KAHA THA NA THIS IS NOT TYPO ONE.. BTANA M NY THK KAHA K GALAT...

SHZK: GURIA... LIKH DIYE.. SHHHHHH.. AS THE SUSPENSE STILL REMAINS...

AND ALL OTHERS TOO..

AISHI: SWEETI APP K LIYE ABHI DOSE AGAIN.. OR DOO TEEN DIN M SECRET B KAR DUB GI.. MAY ALLAH GIVE U SOUND HEALTH LITTL'N...

AND ALL OTHER REVIEWERS THANKS ONCE AGAIN...

READ AND HAVE FUN .. SEE U AGAIN WITH NXT CHAP TILL THEN BYE AND TAKE CARE ... BINT-E-ABID...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HELLO... FRNDZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.. SHOCKED IN LAST CHAPTER ;)... TENSE AND WORRIED .. WELL THAT'S THE THING I WANT.. HAHAHA... WAISY TENSION HY KIA? KON HY JISSY LAGI.. AHHHH AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN NXT .. CURIOUS OR NOT...I M GOING TO MAKE IT WELLLL... SO HAVE THIS...

All people in wedding became still... shocked ad terror struck...all members went forward,,,.Sachin with help of others went to control the panicked guests...Kavin and Dushyant taking the charge and also benefit of that and arrested the guards...one of them is wincing in pain as is shot by Abhi's bullet...ON THE OTHER HAND... Daya, Salukhe, Tarika, Shreya AND Rajat ran forward towards them... a single name can be heard from all...

ABHI

ABHI...

ABHIJEET BHAI...

SIR...

ABHIJEET BACHY...

Daya ran forward towards him akong with other while Rajat first helped ACP , DIG AND MANTRI JI to stand up and then all four rushed towards him...meanwhile Daya turned Abhi towards him as he fell down on his head , and then taking him in his lap says...

Daya: (teary voice)Abhi...

Abhi looked him and in his braking voice

Abhi: Daya.. to thk.. hy na..( panting )

Daya: (teary) ha boss...

Abhi: Acp sir, Mantri ji... DIG sir...

Acp( in tears): Abhi beta hum thk hain...

Abhi is turning slowly towards unconscious state Daya took hanky from Rajat and pressed it on Abhi's wound as the blood is oozing profusely

Abhi: Da.. ya.. Ta...Tarika... kah...

Tarika: ( tears)Abhijeet.. Abhi.. m Yahn. YThk...

Abhijeet looked towards Tarika and asked

Abhi: Taarika a...tum .. thk .. ho na

tarika: haan Abhi...m thk hun...

Abhi( after holding her hand)so.. sorry Tarika...

Tarika: nai Abhi.. app aisa na bolain.. pl,z...

Abhi: Tarika...

Tarika: g Abhi...

Abhi stretched his hand hardly towards her forehead, which is full of blood and after taking her BINDIA aside, filled her maang again.. this time not with sindour but with his own blood,,m, the deep red blood which is flowing from his wound...and again after placing the bindi back said,,,,

Abhi: Tarika.. pta ni m bach b paon ya...

Daya/ Tarika: boss... Abhi( shouting)...

\Abhi( gasped while facing both) : Mari ..baat suno pahly yar...

Tariks: Abhi plz... ap ko kuch nai ho ga...

Daya: boss .. plz.. m tumhai kuch nai hony doon ga... kuch b nai,,...

saying this Daya looked towards Rajat who getting meaning

Rajat: sir ambulance pohnchti ho gi...

Abhi( to Tarika):Tarika.. plz tum... dAkho Taro.. m ny tumhari.,.. mang m sirf sindour hi nai... apna.. khoon .. b bar .. diya... hy...( smiling with difficulty) Tarika... hum.. dono .. ka ..ya .. bandhan...ATOOT hy...m Mar b gaya .. to b nai.. tooty ga...

Tarika:"( crying bitterly) Abhi...

Abhi( gathering breaths): Tarika.. agar m mar jaon.. to .. tum .. plz.. dosri...

Trik( cuttig him..): Abhi plz... ap.. app ko kuch nai ho ga.. m janti hun...

Abhi( to DAya): Daya... to tu mera bahadur bhai hy na...to ro kun rha hay...han...

Daya hugged Abhijeet and started crying hardly...

Abhi( while in hug) :Daya... to boht strong hy na.. to plz... Daya ro mat...

Daya: nai Abhi..m m strong nai hun... m tmhain kuch nai hony doon ga...

Abhi: Daya mari bat sun...

Daya: nai Abhi( to Rajat) Rajat ambulance kitni dair m ayre gi...

Rajat again make call and went aside...

Daya: Abhi .. ankhain khuli rakho... band mat karna...

Abhi: ( turning to Acp who is standing there taking help of Freddy) sir.. ACP sir looked him... sir ap sab sanbhal .. lai.. gy na ( as if have complete blind faith) ... in dono ko...( then to Salunkhe) sorry sir... m wada shyd pora na kar pao( till then his sinus was stable but now started going down with every utterance )AJ..aj Shadi k .. din hi...and with this he started taking deep sighs as he has much loss of blood now, his vision started to become blurry, and he started panting too

DAya: Abhi ankhain mat band karna...

\Tarika: Abhijeet... ap ko kuch nai ho ga...ankhain mat band kijye ga...

Daya: boss...Abhi ankhian kholo plz...and then he picked him up while his own arm is injured but seeing Abhi , who went unconscious in his arms , he left from there immediately and rushed towards hospital along with Rajat...

INSIDE the HOUSE:

Tarika seeing Abhijeet getting unconscious fell down on the ground and faint immediately., Purvi and Kajal rushed towards her and helped Shreya to make her conscious,,,,DR. Salunkhe , who is till then standing like a statue rushed towards her Daughter , where as Acp is about to fell down when Freddy ad Vivek hold him from behind...after making him sit on sofa , vivek brought water and handed it to Freddy who at last made Acp drank it.

IN QUALLIS:

Rajat is driving the car while Daya is on back seat having Abhijeet in his lap , he is continuously trying to make his brother conscious again but all is going in vain ... he is crying badly and taking his Abhi's name ... after 25 minutes of rash driving , they finally reached hospital. Rajat after getting down from car rushed inside the hospital to bring the stretcher and also to call the doctor, while asking ward boys for stretcher , he asked for emergency on reception...he took stretcher out with help of ward boys and after laying Abhijeet on it, rushed inside the hospital along with Daya who is still holding his Abhi's had tightly. Doctor came there and after seeing Abhijeet , he immediately took him inside O.T ...Rajat stand outside the O.T while Daya is strolling here and there in tension...

in nxt 5 minutes, A doctor came from the other side and after seeing Daya moved towards him . he had'nt saw Daya's blood stained clothes , he with smile approached Daya and after placing his hand on Daya's shoulder asked as

DR: Daya...!

Daya hearing the voice immediately turned towards him and hugged him tightly...Dr, got shocked on this but hugged him back and asked..

DR: kia hoa Daya, tum yahan or iss tArah matlab...aj tumhari shadi hy na or tum yahan.. kia hoa...Daya didn't answered him so he separated him and

DR: Daya bolo b kia hoa hy or ye tymhari shairwani p khoon...as he has now saw his dress...

Daya: Varun.. wo.. woooo

Varun: kia hoa Daya.. han...

Daya: wo Abhi...wo Boss...uss ko goli... and agai he started crying ...Varun noticed Rajat standing with the support of wall... so he asked Rajat,,,,

Varun: Rajat.. ap btao...kia hoa or Abhijeet kahan hai...

Rajat: ( wiping his tears) DR..wo Abhijeet sir ko goli lag gai hy...or wo andar hain( pointing towards O.T)abhi ly k gaoin hain unhain...

Varun: to issi liye mjy itni urgency m bulaya gaya hy...

Daya: (to varun) Varun tum jao na Abhi k pass.. Varun: haan Daya.. m ja raha hun...or Abhijeet ko kuch ai ho ga...believe me .. wo thk ho ga..

Daya: Varun( still in tears) wo Boss.. us ka khoon baht zaida bah gaya ThyA...

Varun plz,,,,

Varun: Daya... ( seeing him...)ussy kuch nai ho ga ... or tumhain b goli lagi hy lagta hy( seeing his arm)

Daya said nothing...

Varun: Dayachalo m tumhari dressi g kar deta hun pahly..

Daya: nai Varun.. wo Abhi.. tum wahan jao. mjy itni nai lagi... m dressing karwa lun ga...

ON THE OTHER HAND:

Salunkhesir with the help of Nikhil and Shreya. took Tarika to a room and Nikhil place her gently on the bed.. Dr. Salunkhe send Nik back and tried to make her daughter conscious again...out side the room, Purvi and Tasha are crying badly and Kajal , Manisha, Ishita and Divya are consoling them , also having tears in their eyes too...Vivek and Freddy are pacifying Acp sir while Sachin with rest of officers trying to handle the situation as panic is still there... Dushyant and Kavin with mayur went to hospital after leaving the culprit behind the bars of CID jail... Dcp and DIG along with mantri ji are there,... after some time Tarika gets her conscious back , till then Acp sir have also composed him well. frim the sudden shock ... Tarika started questioning about Abhi and then getting no answer , she asked Acp sir that she wants to go to hospital, Acp after controlling himself agreed to go there and they all went...leaving DIG, Dcp , Manisha, Karan. Ishita, Vikram,Divya and Vansh at home , till then mantri ji have also left from there...

IN HOSPITAL:

Daya is still pacing out side the O.T, while Rajat is still standing there, Kavin, Dushyant, are sitting on chairs placed there while Mayur went to bring Water for Daya, after Mayur returned, he give the glass to Dushyat who came to DAya with..

Dushyant: Daya sir...

Daya stopped and saw him... Dushu: sir ap plz baith jain... or thora sa pani pi lain plz...

Daya: nai Dushyant...

Kavi n came : sir plz thora sa... ap kuhd b to zakhmi hain nas... or ap ny dressing b nai karwai ...

Daya: ABHI thk ho jaye to m krwa lun ga dressing...

listening all this ans seeing the two failed , Rajat came forward and after holding Daya from his hand took him towards chairs and made him sit there, and then forward tha glass of water to him, Daya looked at him and he nodded...

Daya: Rajat.. Abhi...I(in teary voice)

Rajat( after a sigh): sir kuch nai ho ga Abhijeet sir ko, hum unhain kuch nai hony dain gy...DR. Varun hain na un k pass..

Daya: wo thk ho jai ga na...

Rajat: haan sir .. wo na sirf tk ho jain gy balky ap dakhiye ga .. wo aisy daikh k ap ko dant b dain gy...

Dayanodded his head and then on the insistence of Rajat , took some sips of water...

meantime Acp sir arrived with the rest of team and Tarika...after inquiring from reception , they rushed towards the O.T side and saw Daya grabbing his head in both his hand , while Rajat consoling him... Mayur, Dushyant and Kavin are standing there boring worried expressions on their faces...Tatika ran forward towards Daya and asked him as...

Tarika: DAYA... ABHI kahan hain...

Daya looked at her but didn't answered herand left the place immediately..seeing him going Nikhil rushed behind him...Tarika turned towards Rajat and others having same question...

Tarika: Bhai,,, Abhi kahan hain...

Dushyant , Mayur and Kavin are looking towards Rajat.. who is hugging his sister , he turn towards Acp sir while hugging her tightly to answer the same query which is written on all faces...

Rajat: sir.. abhi tak Abhijeet sir O.T m hi hain.. or docter ny b abhi tak kuch nai btaya...

Sal: wo hosh m to tha na...

Rajat: nai sir.. Dr unhain foran undar ly gaye or bad m dr. Varun b aa gaye

Acp: kia Varun under hy...

Rajat: haa sir...

Acp took a sigh and then sat on the chairs present there. Salunkhe sir sat beside him...and all others too disperse in the long corridor... Nikhil took Daya back with help of Freddy and made him sit there...while Rajat made Tarika sit who is still in his strong hug.. after makig her sit , he signaled Mayur to bring water for all of them...

People who r passing from there are looking all of them especially to Tarika, Daya and Shreya , as all of them are still in same dresses which the have wore for the wedding... A person stopped a passing by nurse and asked about he matter..the nurse as

Parson: nurse ye log...yaha or wo dulhany bhi

Nurse:sir ye log to officers hain

Person:but shadi k dress m...

Nurse: actually aj in dono ki shadi thi aj he...dono bechary shadi k din hi zakhmi ho gaye...

Person: oh,i see...Meanwhile he got a call and then he went forward excusing nurse

On phone:

Person:han Parkash!

O.S: han Nimaish...tum kahan ho...

Nimesh: CITY HOSPITAL AYA hoon..apny camraman k sath...

Parkash: acha dkah wahan CID officers hun gy...shadi k dress m ... actually aj CID k dono senior inspectors k shadi hi hum wahin coverage dy rahy thy...waha p achanak firing ho gai. mantri ji k guards ki taraf sy...mantri ji ko safe karty hoay dono zakhmi ho gaye.. unhain hospital laya gya hy...ab yahan sy ikalna mushkil ho gaya hy...Officers yahan sy jany nai dy rahy... so kia tum wahan sy coverege kar sakty ho...

Nimaish: han kun nai...waisy b wo log mry samny hi hain... ...to m cover kar lun ga...

Parkash: to phir hu7m hi ye news pah;y break karain gy...

Nimaish: bilkul... to fikarna kar... m chalta hun,,, or tjy btata hun phir...

Parkash: han thek hy bye.. to kam kar...

Nimaish: ok...

HERE OUTSIDE THE O.T :

Mayur brought water for all the officers, he gave it to all. after a long wait of about an hour, the door of O.T got opened and with other DRs came out and after telling something to nurse , he moved forward towards team while others drs. went to their respective cabins,,,,Al got up after seeing him coming...al are extremely afraid, no one has courage to speak a single word... all are staring him with fear in their eyes... Varun took a deep sigh and then...

A/N: LU G.. ANOTHER FINISH,...HAHAHA .. SAB TYAR HAIN MARI PITAI K LIYRE PAR.. NANAAN .. AGR SAB KUCH THK DAKHNA HY.. TU .. HUM SMJ TO GAYE HO GY NA... till then tc and all reviewrs .. sorry for not giving u answer individaullty.. nxt time dakahin gy... so READ AND REVIEW ,, M GOING .. BYE BYE ... BINT-E-ABID


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HUH... FRNDZ NEW CHAP .,.. BAD M BAAT KRTY HAIN IN DETAIL...KK..READ IT!

.

.

.

All got up after seeing him coming out , they all are afraid of any kind of bad news, so no one is uttering a single word. he first looked at them and then moved towards Daya and after placing hand on his shoulder ,glanced towards Tarika, Acp and all others, the initiated in calm tone as

Varun: ap sab iss tarah khufzada kun hian...nobody said anything

Varun: wo bacch gaya hy or( all got afraid)  
>or thk hy ab...<p>

all sighed asigh of relief then

Sal: koi jkhtry wali bat to nai hy na...

Varun( smiling) nai ...wo ab bilkul khatry sy bahr hy...

bas weakness boht ziada hy.. blood loss kafi zada tha or goli b heart or lungs k beach m sy nikal gayi.. THANKS TO GOD , agr goli half inch b idhar udhar ho jati to bachana namumkin hota...

All thanked to GOD

Acp: Varun... hum usssy mil sakty hain...

Varun: kun nai sir... lakin abi nai jab ussy hosh aa gaye kuch dair bad phir...abi wo byhosh hy...

Tarika: unhain hosh kab tak aye ga...(impatiently)

Varun: hosh to ussy 3, 4 ghanty bad hi aye ga, heavy sedation jo di hy...

Tarika is still not satisfied so

Varun: Bhabi...

Tarika looked towards him...

Varun: Bhabhi wo thk hy ab to tension na karain...

Tarika smiled shyly sand all the team also smiled listening the word "bhabhi" from Varun...

Varun: ( to Daya) Daya tmhai b to goli lagi hy na..tum ny dressing karwai kia?

Daya downed his head and

Varn: m smj gaya hun Daya..b chalo pahly tmhari dressing kar dun...

Daya: par wo Abhi...

Varun: Abhijeet thk hy DAya or wasy b abi wo hosh m ni hay or bhabhi b yahin hai un k pass or baki sab b... tum chalo...

Daya: par...

Varun: kuch par war nai ..kab sy aIsy hi zakham khula hoa hy.. khoon b kafi nikla hy. ot tum ho k kisi ki sun hi nai rahy,, chalo m Shreya bhabhi sy hi poch leta hun... kun bhabhi ly jaon ap k "pati dav" ko

shreya:( shyly) g doctor... ap ly jai n inhain or agar ye bat na manain to btaiye ga m Abhi bhaiya ko btaon gi bad m...

Varun: bilkul bhabhi... bilkul...

Daya: Shreya( signaling like bd m btaon ga)

Shreya smiled on this and Varun took Daya with him to do his dressing,,,,

1```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

mean time the person from press i.e NImaish came towards the team with his cameraman and started his questions , he went to Aco and asked as

Nimaish: sir.. hmain pta chalta hy k sn. insp. Abhijeet or sn. insp. Daya aspi shadi k din hi zakhmi ho gaye hain.. kisye bat sach hy...

Acp: han.. warna humm log abhi gharm hoty yahan nai...

Nimaish: sir . ap o kia lagta hy k ye attack kisny karwaya ho ga matri ji p or ku?

Acp: dakhiya.. Abhi hum kuch nai kah sakty.. plz ap log bad m aa jaiye ga...

Nimaish: sir ap hamain sn. insp. Abhijeet or Daya k bary m bt askrty hain k wo dono kahan hain or kaisy hain ab...

Acp didn't answered him so dr. SAlunkhe took charge of situation and answered

Sal: dakahin... wo dono filhal thk hain or yahin hain... iss sy zada filhal hum ap ko kuch nai bta sakty . plz ap log is waqt hamain akila chor dain... ( t6o Sachin) Sachin inhain chor ao( to press persons)  
>plz ap log abhi jaiye hum inform kar dain ap ko... now excuse us...and he laft the place...Sachuin took the press away from there...<p>

after one hour , Daya woke up as before dressing of his wound, Varun gave him sedation so he can take rest. he went out of the room and made his way towards I.C.U , where Abhi is and found team present outside it...Shreya and Tarika are sitting on a bench placed there, accompanied by Tasha, Purvi, and kajal...'  
>they r consoling her and now Tarika is also looking much better from that time...he went near Freddy who is standing in one corner of corridor with Nikhil, Pankaj and Vivek ...<p>

Daya: Freddy...

Freddy( seeing him) arry sir .. ap uth kun aye. ap ko tu aram karna chahyie tha...

Daya: Freddy m thk hun . boss ko hosh aua kia...?

Freddy( looking him) nai sir... abhi tak to nsi aya laki sir hosh m aa jain gy jaldi hi...

Vivek :  
>( pionting towards his arm which is hanging in his eck by help of sling ) sir zada darfd to ni ho raha na...<p>

Daya: ( smiling nad patting him)nai Vivek m thk hun.. sach m...

N ikhil: ( sadly) wo to dikh raha hy sir...

Pankaj: sir app k liye kuch laon...

Daya: nai pankaj... m thk hun.. waisy ye Rajat, Sachin or baki sab kahan hain...

\ Vivek: sir.. Rajat sir boht disturb ho gaye thy dr. Tarika k rony sy or pichly kai sino sy shadi k hangamy m or tyarion m wo rest nai karpaye the issi waja sy or b tired thy to Sachin sir unhain bahir ly gaye hain thori dair k liye...

Daya: or baki teeno...

Nikhil: sir wo log ACP sir Salunkhe sir or baki sab k liye coffee lany gaye hain.. ((looking towards the end)lai sir wo log aa gaye, he pionted towards Dushu, Kavin , who r coming towards them while Mayur moved towards the ladies/ all three holding coffee mugs in hands...

Kavin: ( seeing Daya) sir app.. ap ko to aram karna chahyie tha na...

Daya: nai Kavin .. m thk hoon...

Dushyant: acha sir coffee lain...

Daya: nai abi man nai hy.. tum log lo and he moved towards Acp sir ans Salunkhe sir...

Mayur also came near the rest and

Mayur: sir Daya sir ny coffee nai li ..

Freddy: Mayur,,,, Daya sir us waqt tk kuch ai lain gy .. gab tk Abhi sir hosh m ai aa jaty...

Kavin: ( who is thinking) wo kun Freddy g..

Freddy: wo iss liye.. k ye in dono ki dat hy k agr koi aik aisy ho to dosra uss waqt tk kuch nai lreta jab tk wo us ki thk hony ki tasali khud nai kar leta...

HERE ON THE OTHER SIDE:

Daya went near them and Acp sir seeing Daya coming said...

Acp: arry Daya .. tum uthy kun...

Daya: sir m thk hu... waisy sir Abhi...

Sal: Bachy wo thk hy.. tori dair m hosh aa jaye ga ussy ..

Daya: sir m ussy daikh aaon... kia?

Salunkhe: bachy dr ny mana ki hy na( but afterlooking him gloomy) acha m Varubn sy baat katr k ata hun abi ...

Tarika who id listening this came forward as ..

Tarika: sir m b dakh aon kia?

Acp: kun nai tum dono jana ... pahly Salunkhe poch to aye..

Sal: ahan and he moved towards Varun's cabin...

after getting permission from Vun both Daya and Tarika moved i nsidethe I.C.U but stopped just on the door as the iner scene is much paiful for both,,,

_Abhi is lying there on the bed, machines are attached with his body, he is breathing with help of oxygen mask saines and blood drips are attached to his arms and he is looking much pale and weak at that time.. he is laying with closed eyes there. having no motion except the beep of machines and his sinus voice..._

After much delay they at last step forward towards him,,,, Tarika just held his hand while Daya sat besidehim on the stool present there.. Tariks started crying after holding his hands while Daya quietly stared his pale face.. after sometime of continuous staring, at last Daya broke the silence as...

Daya: Boss..ankhain to kholo... dakho Tarika kitna ro rahi hy...or tum kia aj k din hi rulao gy issy itna .. haan.. dakh Abhi yar ab to aankhain khool.. yar boht dair ho gai hy ab to...

Tarika: Abhijeet Daya shih kah rah hy plz ab to ankhain kholain.. thori dair k liye hi shaih plzz Abhi...kia ap hum dono ki bat nai manain gy ...dakhain na aj Daya nay bagair tang kiye bandage karwa li

Daya:plz Abhi ankhain kholo warna m tum say bat nai karun ga (teary tone)

Tarika: plz Abhi ankhain kholain na...

Mean time DR Varun also came inside...he looked them both but said nothing. Daya is still arguing with unconscious Abhi where Tarika is crying simultaneously... Suddenly two drops of tear fell on both hands of Abhi ,one from his bro's eye and second of his Love

A slight movement is started in eyes and hands of Abhi and both Tarika and Daya smiled seeing hi mcoming back into conscious...Daya stands up to call Varun but seeing him stansing behind haim says...

Daya: Varun,,, abhi.,, wo us.. us ko ... hosh...

Varun: haan Daya... mjy pta hy Abhijeet ko hosh aa raha hy...

Tarika:\Dr. Varun... Abhijeet...

Varun: Tarika bhabhi...plz.. mjy dakhny dain.. ap dono plz bahir jain thorui dair k liye...

Tarika: han... Daya( looking at him)

Daya: chalo( wiping his tears)

and both went out side from I.C.U and Varun went to Abhijeet who is sloely gaining his conscious back...

A/N: HUMMM GUYE LIJYE 5TH CHAP B HO GAYA OR ABHI SIR B THK HAI...ND ALSO .. HAVE CHANGED IT'S NAME JUST FOR UA CONVENIENCE, NOW IT IS " THE WEDDING... A UNION AND REUNION "

AB TO SAB KO SMJ AA JAYE GA Na kun KRITTIKA ...SO THIS IS THE CHAP READ AND REVIEW .. OR LAST TIME WALA NAI KARNA.. ITNY LESS REVIEWS... WARMNA M NARAZ HO JAON GI PHIR MILTY RAHIYE GA ABHI SIR SY.. KHUD HI... M TO NAI MILWAON GI PHIR...

RABIA KHAN: rabi dear.. lo abhi sir thk ho gaye... ab thk...

PRAISE22: KIA HO GA... ;).. KUCH NAI.. ABHI sir ko thk kar dun gi or kia/;)

CIDSTARS:thnx...

SHLIPA: THNXXXXXXXXX.

FAIRY: g bach gaya ap ka Abhi... waisy wo tarika k sath zada suit krta hy;)

ANJANNA: Ab khush ho jao bachy..m ny sir ko kuch nai kia ;)

LOVEAbhi: lo bach gaye sir.. kuch ani hoa unhain...;)

SHZK: LO G AB HAPPY HAPPY HO JAYE GA SAB THK...

SHRESTHA: shre kuch nai hoa sir ko.. thk kar diya unhain :0

PRIYA: lo bachy .. iss chap m no cliff hanger ... ab thk hy kia?

KRITTIKA: SUSPENSE k bgair maza nai ata yar... par tmharey liye iss m nai dala thk hy... na

guest: thnxxxxxxxxx

NOW ALL READ AND REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.. AGLY CHAP K LIYE REVIEW MUST .. TILL THEN KAHAYAL RAKHNA .. OR HAN LOC WALY MAMLY K LIYE PRAY B... BYE .. BINT-E-ABID


	6. Chapter 6

.. aoa frndzzzzzzzzzzzzz.. m aa gai... aik or chap k sath... ab hansin gy mil k hum log thk... pahly ro liya na... so lets enjoy...

.

.

.

OUTSIDE I.C.U:

Daya and Tarika came out having sweet and relieved smiles on their faces. Acp after seeing them smiling said

Acp: Daya/Tarika.. ab kaisa lag raha hy,,, mil aye ho na uss sy.. both nodded...

Salunkhe: waisy tum dono itna muskura kun rahy ho.. kia bat hy...

Tarika: sir wo... abhi..

Acp:kia hoa Abhijeet ko...

till that time all gathered around them and Sachin too has returned with Rajat so

Rajat: kia hoa Tarika... bolo b

Shreya: Daya ap btain.. kia hoa.. kaisy hai Abhi bhaiya...

Daya: .. sir.. Shreya... Abhi... matlab boss ko hosh aa gaya hy

Sal: ( patting his back)ye to zabardast news di bachy...

Acp: ( with teary eyes) tum log mily uss sy.. bat ki..

Tarika: nai sir...abi unhun ny ankhain nai kholin...thin.

Daya: waisy b Varun us ka check up kar raha hy,,,

all thanked to GOD

Freddy : sir m ny God sy aik mant mani thi .. ab tu m ussy zaroor pora karun ga..

Mayur: sir m baki sab ko call kar k bta dun.. wo preshan thy na

DAya: haan Mayur...

Freddy: m b Manisha ko call kar k bta dun...

both Freddy and Mayur went aside to call..

Rajat( to tarika) : Taru ab to Abhijeet sir thk hain na.. ab to tu nai roye gi na

Sachin: han dr. Tarika,... ab to sub thk hy na...

Kajal: or Purvi/Tasha... ab to tum log b chup karo sir thk hain ab...

Purvi: han bas ab bhai ko dakh lain.. un sy mil jk sakoon aa jaye ga... Tasha also nodded on this...

meantime Varun also came out of the I.C.U and turned towards all

Varun: congratulation Acp sir... ap k officer matlab baty or Salunkhe sir ap k damad ab bilkul thk hain... Tarika and Shreya smiled on this shyly so.. ( varun looked both)

Varun: arry app dono to sharma rahi hain...

Avcp: Varun kia hum uss sy mil sakty hain...

Varun: ye b koi pochny ki bat hy sir...jaiye sir.. dulhy raja ap ka intezar kar rahy ain...par zara ihtiyat sy...

Daya is the first one who rushed towards room after listening this and seeing him running , Varun taunt him AS

Varun: Daya m ny Acp sir or dulhy ki dulhan ko kaha tha tum kis khushi m pahly bhag rahy ho..

Daya( while turning): m us dulhy ka bhai hun or khud b dulha hun.. to iss hisab sy pahla haq mera.. all laugh on his comment...ad then went inside except Tarika...

Varun( seeing her ther) bhabhi ap kun kharin hain.. under jain ap k dulha OOOPPPPSSSSsssss. Abhijeet sy mil lain...

Taruka: han jati hun... waisy Varun... thnxxx...

Varun: wo kis liye...

Tarika: wo Abhi...

Varun: arry Bhabhi.. wo to mera farz tha.. khair ap under jain.. m b chalta hun... , Tarika nodded and he moved towards his cabin where as Tarika entered inside the room with Tasha who is waiting for her in the door step...

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

INSIDE THE ROOM:

Abhi is laying on his bed, closing his eyes...but had a smile on his face, all got happy seeing this and went near him... Daya called him

Daya: boss...

Abhi opened his eyes and after seeing all smiled and tried to sit... but Kavin and Sachin immediately hold him and ACP sir scold him ...

Acp: Abhijeet kis ny kaha hy uthny ko .. laty raho aram sy...

both settled him again and all smiled on this seeing the concern of their boss,,,,

Sal: kaisy ho beta...

Abhi:( trying to speak but as wearing oxygen mask so with a little difficulty ) m thk hun ...

Daya: haak( dust) thek ho boss( pointing towards mask)...

Abhi( smillig and removing mask) ye.. ye to Varu ny ais hi laga rahny diya tha... m thk hun bilkul...

Acp sir who is caressing his head asked

Acp: zada dard to nai ho raha na...\

Abhi: nai sir.. ap logon ko thek dakh k jo thi wo b hatam ho gai hy...

Daya mumbuled "superman jo hy" under his teeth which is loud enough to b heard by all so all smiled...

Abhi: Daya .. kia barbra rahy ho...

Daya: ( with fake anger turning his face to other side) kuch nai...all smiled on his juster...

Kavin: shukar hy sir .. ap thk hain warna in larkion ko chup karwana boht mushkil ho raha tha sir...

Tasha:or nai to kia bhai... ap ny to hamain dar hi diya rha...

Purvi: g bilkul bhai... Tasha thk kah rahi hy,, itna dar gai thy hum log...

Pankaj: sir ap ko pta hy .. Freddy sir ny to manat b man li thi...ap k liye...

Freddy: or sir Manisha ny b...

Dushyant: sir baki sab b boht preshan thy ...

Nikhil: sir ainda app aisa nai karain gy bilkul b...

Sachin: sir ap hmain bta daty pahly hi...

Mayur: sir ap ko aisa nai karna tha ...

Kajal; sir app ko is bat p saza mily gi...

Abhi: ain...( confused expressions)

Vivek: sir app ny sab ko itna rulaya .. iss liye saza to pakki sir...

Shreya: han bhaiya...Tarika ko chup karwana bht mushkil ho raha tha...

Purvi( making faces): or mjy b...

Sachin: sir in sab larkion ny to itna mushkil kar rakha tha...

Salunkhe( looking all rapid firing): arry bas bas.. sari batai aik sath/... aram sy bacho...

Acp(lovingly+anno0yed): to thk kah raha hy Salunkhe... aIK sath yun shuru ho gaye hai sary jaisy ...CHIRIA GHR( ZOO) ho...

Abhi( smiling): rahny dain sir.. bolny dai inn ko...

Mayur( seeing Rajat as till then he is quite and smiling only): sir app ko kuch nai kanha sir ko...

Daya( also ): haan Rajat... tum to aisy khary ho jaisy mun mai gungay ka gur ho...( sorry for this garhi urdu)

all smiled on this including Rajat... and then...

Rajat:(smilingly) sir koi mouqa dy ga to kuch bolon ga na...

all became quite listening this...

Rajat: sir mjy aik bat pochna thi app sy( looking abhi)

Abhi: pochiye saaly sahab(smiling)

Rajat( smiled on Abhi's line): sir app k khabri ny ap ko yahi btaya tha na...

Abhijeet became quite on this and then slowly: haan Rajat...

ALL shocked...

Daya: kia Abhi...

Acp: tum y hmain pahly kun nai btaya tha...abhijeet

Abhi: sir kuch b confirm nai tha bas sirf itna pta tha k mantri ji p attack hony wala hy kab kaha kuch b ai tha pta... or...

Daya: or kia boss...

Abhi: m app sab logon ko preshan nai karna chahta tha...

Dushyant : kun sir...

Abhi: kun k sab log bht khush thy ., or waisy b kahabr itni accurate nai thi ... mary khabri y b sirf urty urti sunni thi ye... ussy nai pta tha k mantri ji hmari shadi m b anhy waly hain...

Acp: hum... or kuch btaya tha uss ny...

Abhi: nai sir...

Acp:acha thk hy...

Vivek: ( to rajat) sir app ko kiasy pta chala k abhijeet sir k khabri ny unhai yahi btaya hy..

Rajat: wo iss liye Vivek k jab hum khabri sy milny gaye thy to uss waqt wo pahly to mjy dakh k ghabra gaya, phir Abhi sir k kahy p bolny laga par aik dam sy hi uss ny gifts diye sir ko.. or phir jab m gift gari m rakh raha tha.. tabhi uss ny sir ko kuch btaya chupky sy .. or chala gaya... Abhijeet sir uss ki bat sun kar preshan ho gaya thy.. khabri k janny k bad jab sir wapis aye tab b tense hi thy.. m ny pocha to sir uss waqt taal gaye.. is bat ko...phir jab hamla hoa or sir foren action m aa gaye to m smj gaya.. sab kuch...

Kavin: acha( to abhi) sir issi liye app mujh sy security ka pooch rahy thy...

Abhi : haan kavin ..par tum sy bat kar k mjy tasali ho gai thi...

Acp: ( changing topic so) acha tum log batian karo hum dostor sy mil k ATY HAIN JAb tak.. chal Salunkhe...a

Salunkhe: (to DAya and TArika) issy uthny mat dena (pointing towards abhi)or tum sab log zad exert mat karn issy... ( to all) thk hy...

all :g sir...

ACp: ( to taru nd shreya) beta...

boTH: g sir...

acp: ab sab tmhary hawale( smiling)

both smiled on this... and nodded their heads in approval...\\

A/N:

SO GUYS.. AFTER A LONG TIME .. M BACK.. SORRY FOR BEING THIS MUCH LATE... PAR KIA KARUN.. DIL HY K MANTA NAI... SO ISS LIYE.. WELL NOW SWEET REVIEWRS...

SO PAHLY SHIKAIYAT:

SO RAFIA G: SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY... FOR BEING SO LATE PAR KIA KARUN MAJBOORI THI .. I WAD OUT OF TOWN.. OR JI APP NAME SY PAKISTANI HONY KI INDICATION DY RAHY HO TO APP KO SPECIAL SOORYY AFTER ALL APNI HUMWATAN KO MAFI TO DO GY NA...

OR HAN ABHI SECRET B AA GAYE GI SO DON'T WORRY DEAR,,,,,

GUEST: SURE BUT THIS WILL B DONE IN OTHER WAY .. BACHY KO DANT NAI PARY GI BOSS SY...

ANJANNA: BACHY.. AGY SAB ACHA HO GA.. OR HAN ROI MABNCE HY OAR WAIT PAHLY SAB KO SEEDHA KAR LUN PHIR... OR ABHI KO MJY KHUD B THK KARNA HI THA.. AKHIR ABHI JO HY...

RAJVI GIRL: THNXXXXXXXXXXXXX...

PARI: THNX.. AMND SORRY TOO.. FOR NOT BEIG A KAVI WRITER.. FOR ME RAJVI SUITS MORE.. SORRY :(

KRITTIKA: SHUKRIYA.. WO KUN GI...ND THNX...

LOVEABHI: YAR ABHI KO SAVE NA KARTI TO REUNION KIS KA HOTA PHIR.. MERA ...

ARTANISH: THNX... LAIN UPDATE BUT TOO LATE.. SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IT SOON...

SHZK:THNXXXXXXXXXXXX.. OR THNX FOR MENTIONING THE SCENE U LOVED,,,:)

MADHU: THNX.. AND YEAH M GOING...

PRIYA: THNX AND SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IT BEFORE...

SHRESTHA: THNX FOR REVIEW,...AND NO . U HAVE NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE WAISY ESHA NY LIKH DIYA NA.. OR SECRET B AA JAYE GA...AB

KHUSHI MEHTA: THNX FOR LOVING AND YAA DO PRAY FOR BETTERMENT...

GUEST: MFINE OR CAN SAY MAST HAIN BOSS... OR SORRY FOR NOT DOING IT FASTER ACTUALLY WAS OUT OF TOWNSO... ND HAN AB RONA NAI HANSNA HY AGY.. DAKHTY JAO.. DI KA KAMAL...

GUEST: . ?docid=40926211NX.. OR HAN ITRNA B SGORT NAI THA...

FAIRY: THNX... OR HAN KOI BAT NAI LATE REVIEW KI BAS REVIEW HONA CHAHYIE...

.1: THNX...

PRAISE22: THNX OR HAN ABHI KO THK HON HI THA... OR YEAHTHERE IS A LOT MORE ABHIRIKA AND DEREYA.. JUST WAIT AND READ...

.1: AGAIN.. SORRY.. OR ISSY M HI COMPLETE KARUN GI JI.. HJAN AGAR ZINDA NA RAHI BILFGARZ TO GLITTER GLIMPSE KAR DY GI.. YE KAM... THK HY JNB...

GUEST: THNX... ROMANCE K LIYE WAIT KIJYE ... PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AND DO REVIEW PLZ...

SAYING BYE TILL NXT ONE ... BINT-E-ABID...


End file.
